To Hell and Back
by Padfoot Lives
Summary: When tragedy strikes a former Ranger, can the others handle it? Yet something strange seems to be going on...*COMPLETED!*
1. Aches and Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
Characters: Kimberly, Jason, Aisha, Katherine, Tommy, Rocky, Billy and Adam (there are a couple of other characters [very brief] of my own invention) - Trini, Zack, Ernie and Zordon are mentioned a couple of times too.  
  
Just so You're Prepared: Severe angst, romance and some death  
  
** * ~ TO HELL AND BACK ~  
  
* Chapter One: Aches and Pains  
  
** Kimberly Hart rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stumbled down the short flight of stairs in the two-floor apartment that she was currently staying in.  
  
"Whoa. What time did you get home last night, young lady?" Aisha Campbell's voice had a distinctly maternal tone to it.  
  
The former Pink Ranger eyed the first of the roommates through hazy vision. "Not late." She mumbled.  
  
Katherine Hillard, her gaze lifting from the pancakes she was trying not to burn, snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah, right. Hangover, Kim?"  
  
The fact remained that both Aisha and Kat had grown extremely fond of the slightly younger former Ranger, and it had made them protective of her, treating her like the lovable little sister.  
  
"I had less than half a drink," Kim defended herself, trying to get her vision to clear. She blinked sharply, and winced at the protesting ache in her body as she sank into one of the chairs at the dining table. "But I must have danced for over four hours straight."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Kat muttered. "I'll have a couple of pancakes ready in a second. And don't even bother," she added as Kim opened her mouth to protest. "I know your microscopic eating habits well, and I won't allow it while you're staying under my roof."  
  
Aisha began to laugh at Kim's horrified expression. The young, beautiful gymnast had just returned from training for the Pan Globals, having decided that pursuing her childhood ambition didn't make up for homesickness and loneliness.  
  
Now, back in Angel Grove and working part-time as a gymnastics coach, Kim was happier than she ever had been. She had resolved her friendship with her ex-boyfriend Tommy, and he and Kat made a great couple, and all the former Rangers had been thrilled to see her again. Although she hadn't seen Trini or Zack in a while since they had left for the Peace Conference, they called her and emailed regularly, and even Billy had told them his plans of returning from Aquitar.  
  
One person was missing, and no amount of phone calls or emails could fill up the gaping black void inside Kim every time she thought about her oldest and best friend. He was inexplicably a part of her life, her protector and even her surrogate brother sometimes, and she missed him insanely.  
  
"Where the hell are you anyway?" she murmured softly now, as she thought about it.  
  
"What was that?" Aisha's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she saw the sadness shadow her friend's eyes. "Kim?"  
  
Kim shook her head. "It's nothing. Thanks, Kat," she smiled at the Australian blond as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and then dropped into the chair opposite Aisha. "'Sha, do you have any painkillers?"  
  
"It can't be that bad!" Kat frowned suddenly. "Kim, maybe you should get checked out by Zordon if the ache is that strong."  
  
"Yeah, right, and he'll get all fatherly on me."  
  
It was common knowledge that Zordon treated every one of his Rangers as children, but he always carried a special place in his heart for the original five, Kimberly in particular.  
  
"I don't think I have anything." Aisha responded. "Maybe you should get some more sleep today."  
  
Kat and Kim both laughed, because it was already nearly noon. "Maybe I will," Kim agreed. "But I first need to make a drive over to the Youth Centre and give Ernie a video I've been promising to let him borrow for the past month."  
  
Aisha and Kat burst into laughter at the thought of old lovable Ernie demanding one of Kim's gymnastics or Disney videos. Kat stood up. "Well, I gotta go get dressed." She informed them, her eyes dancing. "Tommy and I have a date for lunch."  
  
"Oh la la!" Kim hooted, smiling. She was happy for them, and only loved Tommy now like a friend. "And where is our fearless Red Zeo taking you?"  
  
"That, Kimmie, is a secret that remains between Tommy and me." Kat teased, gently mussing up Kimberly's gorgeous brown hair. "I'll see you guys later, all right? Enjoy the pancakes."  
  
She disappeared into her room, and Kim and Aisha settled down to finishing their rather late breakfasts. It was when they were almost done that Kim, her eyes sparkling delightedly, asked: "So, 'Sha, how are things with Rocky?"  
  
Aisha's face turned a deep red. "I didn't know you knew it was that serious." She spluttered, obviously searching for a way out of the embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, please!" Kim laughed. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, and all Rocky does when he and I are at the Youth Centre or at the dojo is talk about you. Last week, he took my out shopping as a late birthday present, and all I heard was Aisha this, Aisha that, 'Ooh, Aisha's so beautiful', blah blah blah. No offence, 'Sha, but by the time he was done, I was heartily sick of hearing your name."  
  
"Really?" Aisha couldn't help but laugh at Kimberly as she rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, I guess I do really like him . . . but, Kim? Why aren't you with anyone? It must be-what? A month and a half? - since you even went out on a date."  
  
Kim shrugged. "Well, I can't just produce a guy from anywhere. Besides, whom would you have me date? Bulk or Skull? Adam or Billy?"  
  
"There's a thought." Aisha winked, although she didn't really think Kim would click with Adam or Billy in that way. Sure, they were the best of friends, but Adam was simply too shy for someone as perky as Kim in a girlfriend manner, and Billy was too much Kim's brother.  
  
"I'll find someone." Kim assured her. "Don't worry. The right guy will come along."  
  
"You won't have a problem," Aisha chuckled, standing up. "Get some rest today, okay? I have to go out; but I'll see you tonight. And drive carefully!"  
  
"Yes, Mom!" Kim called after her.  
  
Finishing up the last of her pancakes, Kim leaned her head against her palm as she stayed at the table. Her head was pounding; she could still practically hear the blaring rock music from the nightclub the previous night. Every muscle in her body was aching, and she received immediate pain every time she moved.  
  
Standing up extremely slowly, she groaned. "Being a Ranger was never this painful!"  
  
***  
  
It might have been a much better idea if she had just stayed home and gone back to sleep.  
  
Kim couldn't help but sigh for about the fiftieth time as she turned at the corner. Driving was extremely hard and painful, and she could still feel the dull exhaustion from the previous night weighing down on her eyelids.  
  
She sped up. Maybe if she could hurry and get to the Youth Centre to drop off this video with Ernie and then head back quickly, she could spare herself a few extra minutes of aches and pains, and get into bed faster.  
  
If only he was here . . .  
  
Kim smiled to herself. Perhaps that wasn't a good idea. If he was here, he'd make a bigger deal of it than Kat or Aisha, and he'd probably lock her into her room, tying her to her bed with chain and spoon-feeding her gallons of chicken soup (although what good chicken soup might do for body aches was something she couldn't figure out).  
  
But still, she missed him. There was no one quite like him. They shared a special bond that was stronger than friendship and ran thicker than blood. It couldn't be duplicated or broken, and when he wasn't there, like now, she felt almost empty.  
  
Her big brother.  
  
She sighed. Was that really what he was? And where was he right now? Did he ever think about her? When was the last time she'd spoken to him anyway?  
  
God, but she missed him.  
  
The blaring of a truck's horn jerked Kim out of her thoughts and she realized with a vague detached blur, that she was in the wrong lane. She made a slow movement to turn, but even that caused her sharp pain in her sides. Her eyes blurred over with tears or with empty exhaustion - she couldn't tell.  
  
He wasn't going to save her this time.  
  
And for the first time in her life, as the truck driver tried desperately to swerve away from the little red Mustang - and failed, Kimberly Ann Hart succumbed to defeat without even putting up a fight.  
  
* ~ To Be Continued ~  
  
**  
  
A/N: Feedback for this will be much appreciated. 'Chapter Two: Rocky's Fear' will be up as soon as it's done and I know whether or not people like this storyline. Anyway, please R&R, and I'll update soon! 


	2. Rocky's Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
Characters: I thought I might inform readers that Zordon, Alpha, Lord Zedd and Rita may make an appearance in following chapters (I'm not sure yet!)  
  
*** * To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Two: Rocky's Fear  
  
* **  
  
The Youth Centre was, as always, a scene of energy and activity. When Adam Park walked in, closely followed by Aisha, they found a couple of teenagers wrestling on the mats and a few of the little tables occupied.  
  
Ernie was nowhere in sight, probably on his break, and another freckly kid that they recognized as an Angel Grove junior student was behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, Adam, Aisha!" Tommy Oliver's voice called out.  
  
They turned at the sound, and waved back at the pony-tailed Ranger, who was sitting at a table with Kat pretty close to the counter. They headed over, and Adam asked Tommy what the time was.  
  
"Close to four," Tommy responded. "Why? Got a date?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah - with Rocky." Adam snorted. "He and I were supposed to go get my car fixed at four-thirty, and even Aisha here doesn't know where he is."  
  
Aisha smiled. "I told you - I think he's at his parents', he's been owing them a visit for a long time. He'll be here soon."  
  
Kat sipped some of her cola and leaned forward across the table. "Hey, 'Sha, did you call the apartment and check if Kim's feeling better?"  
  
"I called around one," Aisha nodded, "But no one picked up, so I assumed she was either here dropping off the video with Ernie, or sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Kat grinned. "I hung up quickly too."  
  
Adam laughed. "Kim does have one hell of a temper when you wake her up. I remember once, when she was still in Florida, I called her to wish her happy birthday, but I made a mistake with the time difference. And wouldn't you know it - I caught her at four A.M. She chewed me out! And then . . ."  
  
"Hey - there's your man now." Tommy interrupted the amusing Kim-anecdote apologetically, suddenly waving. "Yo, Rock! Get over here."  
  
As Rocky DeSantos approached, however, they noticed that a rather strange expression marred his good-looking features.  
  
Aisha's eyes reflected her concern as her boyfriend dropped into a chair beside her and gave her a half-grin. The others simply stared at him, and he stared back, no one saying a word.  
  
"All right, DeSantos," Adam said, confronting his best friend head-on. "What in God's name happened? You look like - like - well, the fact is, Rock, that you're looking rather strange and we've never seen this kind of expression on your face."  
  
"Gee, thanks." The Ranger mumbled dryly.  
  
Aisha ran a hand along his upper arm gently. "Rocky? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed. "I honestly don't know, 'Sha, that's the problem. I was just training at the dojo and at around noon, I went over to have lunch at my parents'. During lunch, I stared feeling - I dunno . . . uneasy. Like something had happened or there was something wrong, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It's still there now, and I'm definitely scared. I really think something's happened."  
  
The others stared at him and then glanced at each other uneasily. They all knew Rocky had an uncanny sixth sense sometimes, especially in connection to the Rangers.  
  
"You think something may have happened to one of the Rangers, present or former?" Kat asked gently.  
  
"I don't know." Rocky gulped, looking genuinely worried. "Maybe."  
  
"But who?" Kat wondered, her own fear beginning to show. She knew, like the others, that when Rocky got like this, he was usually right. "Five of us are here, right as day. Kim should be safe and sound at home, asleep, most likely. Tanya is in Montana with her grandparents; I spoke to her this afternoon - she must be all right."  
  
Tommy frowned, ticking Rangers off on his fingers. "Billy's on Aquitar still, Zordon would have told us immediately if something had happened to him. It has to be one of the other former Rangers, Rock."  
  
Rocky looked helpless. "I honestly can't place it, but it's strong and I know it's real."  
  
"Well, Zack and Trini are still at the peace conference," Adam pointed out. "It's unlikely anything could have happened to them. But - what about Jason?"  
  
"Jason's the most capable Ranger there ever was," Aisha said, trying to sound dismissive.  
  
Kat and Rocky stood up. "We'll have to ask Alpha to check on all the former Rangers and Tanya too." Rocky said. "I won't be able to sleep until I find out what's wrong."  
  
They went all ready to leave when the freckle-faced kid at the counter suddenly bolted upright. "Hey, Tommy!" he shouted out. "You guys might want to see this."  
  
"What is it, Jack?" Aisha asked worriedly, as young Jack turned the small portable TV on the counter around to face them.  
  
There was a field reporter on the screen, and she was standing at the door of the ICU until of a hospital. "The accident took place at about twelve- forty p.m," she was saying, "And involved a female passenger in her late teens driving a red Mustang and a middle-aged truck driver in a steel carrier. The collision was head-on."  
  
The colour seemed to drain out of the young Rangers' faces. "My God . . ." Kat choked.  
  
"The truck driver escaped with only a few broken ribs, but the female driver has been diagnosed as in a coma. Doctors do not believe she will last this night through, and she has still not been identified. The Mustang was registered in the name of Katherine Hillard, but the female passenger does not fit Ms. Hillard's licence description.  
  
"If anyone knows this young woman, please contact the hospital immediately. There isn't much time."  
  
A picture flashed onto the screen of a girl with thick brown hair that swirled around a beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, as if in death, and her face was pale, cut and bruises slightly in several places.  
  
None of the Rangers needed a name to identify Kimberly Hart.  
  
***  
  
The hospital seemed to spin as the Rangers crowded in the waiting area, each panicking and each terrified in their own way.  
  
A doctor emerged from the ICU doorway when a nurse went in to inform them of the visitors for the young woman.  
  
"You must be Kimberly's friends," he said walking over to them and extending his hand. He was quite young, no more than thirty, but there were worry lines creasing his face and his eyes were dark. "I'm Dr. Drake. I'm the neurosurgeon assigned to your young friend, and I've been doing what I can for Kimberly, but while she remains in a coma, there's not much anyone can do."  
  
"How badly was she hurt?" Adam asked quietly, his normal calm dominating his behaviour now. He shook hands with the doctor.  
  
Dr. Drake winced. "She sustained a heavy concussion, and lost a lot of blood. A couple of her ribs were cracked and one may have pierced her lung; there was heavy internal bleeding." He stopped, but they could sense there was something else he had to tell them.  
  
Tommy stood up from the chair, where he had a comforting arm wrapped around Kat, who was shaking and had tears shining in her eyes. "What are her chances, Doc?" he asked slowly.  
  
"They're not good." The doctor said simply, his expression saddening. "All we can do is wait for her to fight back and succeed - thereby returning to us, or to flat-line. At this point, I don't think she'll make it through tonight."  
  
"Oh God!" Aisha burst out, her legs buckling. She had her arms around Rocky, who was looking extremely pale and tearful. At the doctor's words, even Adam's calm seemed in danger of shattering.  
  
It wasn't possible. Could they really - could they really lose Kim?"  
  
The doctor bowed his head slightly. "I'll get back to you if there's any change at all. If you want, in about half an hour when the surgeons are done securing her ribs, you could go in and see her - one at a time."  
  
He went back into the ICU, only turning around once to ask them if Kimberly's parents had been informed.  
  
The Rangers sitting in the waiting room looked at each other, newly horror- stricken as they realized that they were not the only ones in the world who loved Kimberly. After a long silence, it was Adam who spoke, his voice admirably controlled.  
  
"They have a right to know."  
  
"You're right," Kat nodded, wiping tears from her eyes and straightening in the hospital chair. "Someone has to teleport to the Command Centre and tell Zordon and Alpha . . . oh, God, they'll be so upset. And - and Billy will have to be contacted, probably by Zordon."  
  
Aisha looked at her. "Will you go to Zordon, Kat? And then come straight back here after you find out whether Billy can return tonight?"  
  
The Pink Ranger nodded. "For Kim? Yeah, I'll do it." And she stood up and with one fearful glance at the closed ICU doors; she walked quickly out of the waiting room towards an empty room where she could teleport.  
  
Adam left a moment later to try and reach Kimberly's parents. It would be a tough job, trying to get through to the Harts, but they needed to know.  
  
"Trini and Zack need to be contacted at the Peace Conference," Rocky said numbly, looking up at the two other Rangers with a broken gaze. "They were Kim's original teammates, and Kim was like a sister to Trini."  
  
"Was?" Aisha whispered. "Oh, Rocky, it's like she's already gone." She began to cry softly, but quickly regained control of herself.  
  
Rocky reached up and hugged her tightly. They looked at each other for a second, and then Aisha glanced at Tommy. "I'll call Zack and Trini." She said abruptly. "And even though Tanya barely knew Kim, she'd want to know. I'll call her too, and I'll be back soon."  
  
She turned and fairly raced out of the room, partly in an attempt to keep from bursting into sobs again right then and there, and partly for another reason.  
  
Tommy watched Aisha go with a slight frown. "She was certainly eager to give them the news." He commented in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, which was futile anyway, because he felt like crap too.  
  
"In a way, she was," Rocky said with a slight smile. "Because she knows that since I feel sort of responsible for sensing this, I'm staying right here - and that means she knows that you now have the hardest thing of all to do."  
  
The other Ranger's eyes shadowed with confusion and apprehension. "What's the hardest thing, Rocky?"  
  
Rocky gave him a sad, rather wry look. "Telling Jason."  
  
**  
  
T.B.C  
  
**  
  
A/N: 'Chapter Three: Forgive Me, Kim' will be up soon and will have 1st person POVs from some of the characters. Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. Feedback will be very much appreciated. Enjoy! 


	3. Forgive Me, Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
*** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Three: Forgive Me, Kim  
  
* **  
  
Rocky  
  
Forgive me, Kim.  
  
I guess it's kinda weird; me asking for your forgiveness and all. Because I wasn't that truck driver, and I wasn't even driving Kat's Mustang. But somehow I feel responsible for what happened to you - maybe because I sensed something was wrong and waited hours before I mentioned it. What if I'd said something sooner? What if I'd tried to find out who was hurt? Would things have ended differently?  
  
I remember when you and I first met. Kat and Adam were planning a visit to Florida to watch you at a local gymnastics show, and they coaxed me into going along. I wanted to anyway; I was curious to meet the famous Kimberly Ann Hart, gorgeous gymnast, sweet angel, and irreplaceable friend.  
  
You and I hit it off as soon as we met. You responded so well to my teasing and you even beat me at a pie-eating contest (and hell, we know how hard that is!). I knew from those few days in Florida that you had somehow snuck into my heart, like you always do with everyone else, and you had become a friend I could never replace in a million lifetimes.  
  
What you told me the afternoon we flew back to Angel Grove still rings in my mind, you know. We were walking into the airport, Kat and Adam ahead, and I started talking about a gymnast we had watched on TV, who had been killed in a plane crash. And you smiled at me and said: "If something like that ever happens to me, Rock, don't dwell on it. I'd want you to be happy, for me if not for anything else, and eventually, I'd want you to forget."  
  
This is really hard, you know, because I never once dreamed I'd ever lose someone I cared about. Sure, we were Rangers, but we always won. And I guess I grew cocky, because I thought good would always triumph and no hero would be lost. It was one of those worst fears I never faced. And now . . . did it have to be you? What did you do wrong?  
  
Yeah, I think things have ended. And I'm rambling because I don't want to realize the truth of what I've just heard. Even Aisha's convulsing arms around me can't take away this blow that hits me harder than brick.  
  
Because you flat-lined half an hour ago, and no amount of cardiac shock could rouse you again. I don't want to say it; it hurts so much to think it - but I have to.  
  
You're dead.  
  
I think I know now the real reason I'm asking your forgiveness, so I'll say it again. Forgive me, Kimberly, because I'll never forget.  
  
**  
  
Zordon  
  
I've come close to death many times. I've been rescued and revived by my Rangers, and most of those times, you were right there to save me, Kimberly. I never dreamt of a role reversal.  
  
You meant more to me than any child of mine could. You WERE my child; you could have been my own flesh and blood (if I had any), we were so alike. I remember the day you became a Ranger.  
  
Like the others, you were shocked, stunned, maybe even a little indignant that Alpha had dared to suggest you dress up in anything so unfashionable as spandex. You made me laugh, something I hadn't done in a while, and as you showed true courage in the face of the unknown danger before you and grew to belong as a Pink Ranger, you lit up the cold caverns of the Command Centre and washed over us all with your warm glow.  
  
You were my daughter in ways that ran deeper than blood.  
  
Perhaps it was fatherly instinct, or maybe it was poor Alpha's sudden distress, but the Command Centre suddenly felt very cold and empty just over four hours ago. I think I knew immediately that I had lost you, but until I saw Kat beam into the darkness of our sanctuary, I refused to accept it.  
  
And now? Now, I have no choice.  
  
They need me to be strong. They need me to help them through their grief and to tell them that things will be all right; that you'd want them to be happy and that they have to move on.  
  
Yet how can I do that when I don't believe a word of it?  
  
I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am of you, Kimberly. As a woman, as a daughter, as a Ranger and as a human. I will miss you more than I could ever explain, but still . . . I am so proud of you. Forgive me for not letting you know.  
  
**  
  
Kat  
  
This just can't be happening. Yet, there are so many signs that are telling me it is. Tommy's holding me tightly, but I can feel the pain in his arms and it tells me that he needs the comfort from our embrace as much as I do.  
  
Adam is standing by the wall, his Asian face twitching with alternating spasms of grief and anger. He told us that he got through to Kim's mother in Paris, but that she could only get a flight for your funeral tomorrow evening. He says he can't read her dad. You can see the hurt he must be feeling, but he's refusing to cry, refusing to weaken, just so that he can be our strength now.  
  
Aisha seems to be beyond tears. Telling Trini and Zack must have been painful. Neither of them, she says, can make it back for the funeral.  
  
Funeral. That means death, doesn't it? Impossible.  
  
Poor 'Sha - she seems to have cried her eyes out at the hospital and is now sitting limply in the couch of our apartment. She doesn't even want to speak or think anymore. I can see the irreplaceable sadness in her eyes every time she looks at the stairs that led up to Kim's room.  
  
Oh, Kim. They're telling me you're gone. But I can't believe that. I can't let myself. What will happen to me if I believe that my sister is gone? What am I supposed to do without you?  
  
Forgive me, Kim. But I won't cry for you. That would show that I'm accepting your loss, and I won't do that. The doctor said that it was strange - it was almost as if the life was STOLEN from you. It was stolen, Kim, which means that you shouldn't be dead.  
  
I won't believe you're dead.  
  
Rocky - oh, poor Rocky. He was leaning against the wall and just slid to the floor. He's buried his face in his hands and I think he's sobbing, because his shoulders are shaking, but neither Aisha nor Adam (who are going to him) seem to know how to help him. And how can they, when they can't even help themselves?  
  
And me?  
  
I'm numb. I can't afford to feel for you, Kim, because if I let this rigid control over my emotions break, I'm afraid that the grief of your loss, and the pain, may never stop.  
  
**  
  
Tommy  
  
Hey, beautiful. I wonder where you are right now.  
  
I miss you already, you know. You were always special to me; a light that always shone for me at the end of a dark tunnel.  
  
Everyone's broken up over this. Kat seems to be in denial, and I'm afraid of the moment when she realizes you're truly gone and can't handle it.  
  
Hell, Kim, I can't handle this.  
  
I know I'm supposed to be the leader and all, and I know that if you could hear me, you'd laugh and remind me sternly that I'm supposed to watch over them and take care of them right now. I'm supposed to take control of this situation and handle it.  
  
I'm sorry, Kim. I can't.  
  
I managed to reach Jason an hour or so before you flat-lined. I didn't tell him what had happened; the words just wouldn't come. But he knew something was wrong and he asked me until I managed to choke out: "Come home, Jason. You need to come home right now." - and I hung up.  
  
Poor Jase. He must be going crazy worrying about what might have happened. Although, something tells me he might already have some idea. You and he always had an insane connection; a bond and a relationship that braved all storms and completely mystified us, because we could never understand.  
  
I remember when I first became a Ranger - a good one, that is. You and Jase, Kim, were the first ones to welcome me into the fold and make me feel at home. Both of you trusted me, while Billy and Zack and Trini (can't blame them, mind you) had their doubts about which side I was really on.  
  
You attracted me right from the beginning, but I learnt a very important lesson very quickly: fuck with Kim and there'll be hell to pay from Jason. He protected you like a lioness with one cub, and anyone who hurt you may as well have signed his or her death warrant. Which was why I waited so long before asking you out. I knew the spectre of Jason Lee Scott would hover over my head, and if I dared to use you for stress relief or for physical purposes only, I had no doubt that Jason would have hopped on the first flight home from that peace conference to drill that first lesson in better.  
  
The point is: I now fear for that truck driver. Because once Jason gets here and finds out that you're no longer there, he'll hide his grief beneath anger. And that truck driver will get his share of injuries. Maybe it wasn't his fault, Kim, but he didn't deserve to get off so easy.  
  
I'm going on about nothing, because I don't want to say goodbye. And I won't. Not to you, Kim, and none of the others will say it either. I'm only terrified of facing Jason when he finds out. He'll be devastated.  
  
**  
  
Billy  
  
I beamed into the Command Centre only seconds after Zordon contacted me with the news of Kim's accident. I didn't need to pack, I didn't need to hear any more - I wanted to go home where my oldest friend and my sister needed me.  
  
But by the time I reached the hospital, she was gone.  
  
9:56 p.m. Kimberly Ann Hart was pronounced dead by Dr. Alexander Drake.  
  
The present Rangers were relatively grief-stricken, and I guess I was surprised. I didn't realized they all cared about Kim so much, but I was grateful that I had people to talk to as a way to keep from thinking about her.  
  
I couldn't go over to Aisha's and Kat's after that, though. I couldn't go to the place where she lived. It's beginning to hurt so much . . .  
  
I had Rocky drop me off at the Command Centre. Maybe he shouldn't have been driving; the poor guy seemed completely distraught. Strange, now that I think about it, that this pain seems to be draining every ounce of life from my heart region. It's strange because I always thought the head generated the emotions and that the heart was merely a pump, designated in relation to 'love' by us humans alone.  
  
Seems like I was wrong. Guess Kim was right after all when she told me this day would come.  
  
I just can't believe she's gone. The doctor told me that it was an unusual death; just when she seemed to be fighting for life, she suddenly seemed to give up and it was like the life was ripped away from her. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn Zedd or Rita would have had something to do with it . . . but that isn't their style, and they don't have the brains.  
  
My God, how could this have happened to her? To KIM? She was the sweetest, most perky, most innocent young woman I'd ever known. She didn't deserve this. And I - I was off in Aquitar, not even there for her in her last moments.  
  
This hurts. And you know that hurts the most? The fact that I'm imagining what she must have gone through without me, or Trini, or Zordon, or especially Jason, at her side. And now I need Jason to be here soon. He's the only one who will understand the depth of my pain now.  
  
I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't there for her tonight, but if I know Kimberly Ann Hart at all, I hope she can forgive me.  
  
**  
  
Jason  
  
This must be the longest flight I've ever been on. This damn plane seems to be moving like a snail.  
  
Or maybe, it's just because I want to get to Angel Grove as fast as possible. I know something's wrong; something is very, very wrong. I think I sensed it this afternoon, but until Tommy called me about eight hours ago, it was only a seedling of fear.  
  
Now that seedling is a huge ugly tree.  
  
The note in Tommy's voice was pure terror, and pure sorrow. Something has happened in my hometown that shook Tommy to the core, and it takes a lot to throw the leader of the Rangers off like this.  
  
So why is there a horrible feeling inside telling me it has something to do with you?  
  
Oh, Kimmie. I've missed you so much. I was planning on a trip to AG anyway, just to see you, and although this isn't the ideal circumstance, I'm almost glad I have a reason to come.  
  
I think I've loved you all my life, but I hadn't realized I'm IN love with you until we both went away and I start to miss you like crazy. Then I started to remember, all the times I'd feel those fierce pangs of jealousy when you were with Tommy, and all the protective instincts I feel for you.  
  
Maybe it's asking too much to expect you to feel the same way for you, but believe me; I'd do anything for you. I'd go to the ends of the world for you; I'd even die for you in a heartbeat.  
  
So many nights I spent aching to hold you and have you by my side. I dreamt of your hair, of your face, your lips, your body. This is insane, because we've been best friends - practically siblings - since we were old enough to throw insults! But I'm completely in love with you now, angel-girl, and nothing will change that.  
  
And right now, I can still feel the anticipation and the tingling excitement of seeing you again. I can't help but daydream about how you'll run straight into my arms and fling your own around my neck, letting me hug you tight. Oh yeah, there's a hell of a lot of anticipation right now, but there's something else too.  
  
Fear.  
  
You see, I'm so terrified that if anything has happened to you, I may not be able to go on. I need you, Kim, in ways that no one will ever understand.  
  
You'll probably be angry when you see me, because I've neglected you for so long. I haven't called, haven't emailed, and I haven't visited. Forgive me, Kim, for not being there for you. But I need you to believe me when I say I love you.  
  
Please be waiting for me.  
  
Please be all right.  
  
I'm coming.  
  
**  
  
TBC.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well, what did you guys think? This was a rather different style from the other chapters, but I thought readers might want to know how each of the characters reacted. I know Adam and Aisha haven't been done in detail, but that's supposed to imply that they're too upset and too lost to even think straight.  
  
Anyway, please review because I always love and appreciate feedback. Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Next up will be 'Chapter Four: Enter Jason'. Enjoy! 


	4. Enter Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
*** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Four: Enter Jason  
  
* **  
  
"What time does Jason's flight get here?" Aisha asked Tommy quietly.  
  
The longhaired Ranger sighed. "Sometime later this morning." It was five in the morning, and all the Rangers, except for poor Billy, who had been completely distraught, had stayed over at the girls' apartment, barely sleeping.  
  
Adam glanced up. "Someone will have to go pick him up. He can't arrive in AG after an urgent phone call and find no one waiting for him. He'll panic."  
  
"If Kim were here, Adam, she'd snort and tell you that Jason never panics." Aisha managed a weak smile. "God, I wish she was here."  
  
"Nevertheless," Adam continued, obviously hurting at that topic, "Someone does have to meet Jase."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't do it. He'll want to know, and I just can't be the one to break the news to him. He's my best friend after all, and he was the closest of all of us to Kim. He loves her."  
  
This didn't come as a surprise to any of the others, who could always see the sizzling chemistry between the two ex-Rangers. But none of them were able to even crack a smile; they were all too grieved.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone." Kat murmured, looking at the floor. "I won't." she blinked back tears.  
  
Aisha slid an arm around her. "I miss her." And she began to cry into Kat's shoulder.  
  
Rocky looked at her with a pained expression in his eyes, and then he stood up. "I'm going to go home and have a shower. Then I'm going to the Command Centre to check on Billy. Of all of us in AG right now, he'll be taking it the hardest."  
  
"Kim's mom's flight from Paris is getting here at noon." Adam added. "I could go pick her up if you want."  
  
Rocky smiled wryly. "Anything to keep from telling Jase, Adam? Can't blame you, but Jase has a right to hear it."  
  
Aisha continued to cry, and Kat stroked her hair, a rather lost expression in her eyes. Tommy cracked his knuckles, itching to punch the wall - anger was always his defence against pain. Adam bowed his head and shed a few silent tears for their lost friend and for the young man who would soon be walking into the shattering of his life.  
  
Swallowing hard, Rocky watched them for a moment and then, shoulders hunched, deep in his own grief, he turned around and walked out slowly.  
  
***  
  
The flight from New York touched down in the runway at 9 a.m on Saturday morning, less than eight hours before the scheduled funeral. It took another twenty minutes before the plane came to a complete halt, and the passengers began to disembark in the beautiful little city of Angel Grove.  
  
Twenty-two-year-old Jason Lee Scott was one of last ones off the plane. Carrying only one camping black-and-red backpack, anyone watching him would have gotten the impression of a handsome, strong young man with tired eyes.  
  
He surveyed his surroundings as he walked slowly towards the exit. If anyone was here waiting for him, he assumed they'd be at the baggage claim. The only person he wanted to see right now though was Kimberly, but something inside screamed at him that she wasn't going to be there . . .  
  
That was when he saw a flash of a red shirt.  
  
Across the platform, Jason Scott's deep brown eyes locked with Rocky DeSantos'.  
  
"Jase," Rocky greeted softly, using all his energy to give the original Red Ranger a genuine smile.  
  
Jason returned the smile, his heart hammering. What had happened? Had Rocky been crying? "Hey, Rock," he received a quick hug from the Ranger. "How've you been?"  
  
Rocky smirked. "I've been better. Come on; let's go."  
  
Jason followed him silently to his Jeep and got into the passenger seat, tossing his backpack behind. Rocky started the engine and pulled out of the airport parking lot. They were cruising along the highway when Rocky asked: "You got a place to stay?"  
  
"I've been thinking about moving back to Angel Grove," came Jason's surprising answer. "Until I get an apartment, though, I'll have to stay at Kim's or in a hotel." He deliberately mentioned Kimberly and watched Rocky closely. It felt like ice had flooded his stomach when a spasm of pain flickered across Rocky's features.  
  
"Stay at my place." Rocky offered. "Believe me, you won't want to be in a hotel right now."  
  
The former Ranger turned his head to look his friend in the eye. "Tell me why I was called here, Rock. Tell me what's going on."  
  
Rocky sighed. "This isn't easy, Jase." He took a deep breath, and Jason noticed it was exhaled rather shakily. Rocky swallowed and said quietly: "It's Kim, Jase. She had an accident yesterday afternoon. The doctors tried everything, but she - she was gone before ten last night."  
  
He looked at Jason out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart break as he saw the expression on the young man's face. It was worse than receiving a body blow. It was worse than anger. It was worse than pain. Worse than agony. It was worse than grief.  
  
Rocky could have never described it in a million years. But tears stinging his eyes, he decided that the closest word that could come to it was death.  
  
Jason's heart was shattering. His worst fear - his worst nightmare was coming true. Could fate really be so cruel that it stole the life from the woman he loved? No, it couldn't be -  
  
"No." he choked out. "I can't lose her, Rock. Tell me it's not true."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jase." Rocky's voice sounded oddly croaky. "Everyone's taking it really badly. Kat is in denial and Aisha's a wreck. Tommy's hiding his grief behind anger and Adam's trying to be strong for all of us. Zordon - Zordon would have cried today if he could, and Alpha didn't even say 'ayi ayi ayi ayi ayi'."  
  
The former Ranger looked at Rocky with stricken eyes. "Have her parents been told?"  
  
"We couldn't reach her dad, but her mom will be here by noon. Adam and Tommy said they'd pick her up."  
  
"Trini, Zack?"  
  
"Trini broke down over the phone, according to Aisha, and Zack had to fight to stay calm. Neither of them can make it back to AG now, and it's probably better for them anyway."  
  
There was a pause, and then, his voice shaking, Jason asked: "And Billy?"  
  
Rocky couldn't help but smile slightly. That was Jason all over - worried more about his teammates and friends than himself. Then he winced. "Billy can't understand. He's trying to hide behind his science, trying to figure out how Kim's life left her body so suddenly and unexpectedly. He's pretty broken up over it."  
  
"She was like his little sister." Jason mumbled.  
  
"She was everyone's favourite little sister." Rocky paused and then added sadly: "Even Tanya was upset when she heard. She barely knew Kim, but she knew enough. She can't make it back either, but otherwise I know she would have."  
  
Jason shook his head. "This can't be happening. Everyone loved Kim. Why did it have to be her? She didn't deserve to die this way - so soon." His voice grew angry as he said: "Dammit, Rock, she'd just turned twenty-one."  
  
"I know, Jase. I know." Rocky whispered.  
  
Silence dominated the Jeep for a minute or two, while to Jason it felt like his entire world was crashing all around him. A voice kept screaming over and over again in his head:  
  
-Why her? Why not me?!-  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" Rocky asked gently, breaking the silence as they approached the inner town. "My place? Or the girls', where the others are? Or the Command Centre?"  
  
Jason swallowed hard. "Your apartment, I think. If you don't mind, Rock, since you can teleport, I'll borrow your Jeep and go over to the Command Centre in a couple of hours."  
  
Rocky nodded. "Sure. I'll take you if you want." He felt the horrible lump in his throat as he added: "You'll see the others at the funeral. This evening, five o' clock."  
  
"Funeral . . ." Jason's voice sounded strangled. "God, Rocky, she can't be gone. My Kimmie - my angel . . ."  
  
The driver of the Jeep forgot his own hurt as he saw the immense grief the other man was experiencing. He felt his own heart break wide open as Jason, original leader of the Power Rangers, bowed his head and wept.  
  
***  
  
It was almost one o' clock when Jason took Rocky's Jeep to the Command Centre. Tommy and Aisha had stopped by Rocky's earlier to see how Jason was doing, and they had strongly objected to his driving in his current condition.  
  
As Kimberly had always known, it was futile to argue with Jason Lee Scott. When he had finally gotten control of himself and was able to suppress the ravaging pain within him, he got into the Jeep and headed over to the secret entrance that Zordon had created for ex-Rangers.  
  
He headed to the live-in quarters of the Centre; sure that he would find Billy there.  
  
"Anyone home?" he called softly as he stood in the open doorway of the small apartment.  
  
There was no response. Sighing, Jason decided to go and see Zordon and Alpha. Just as he was turning around, however, he heard a familiar voice call softly.  
  
"Jase?"  
  
"Billy?" Jason looked around, and finally found Billy. He was sitting deep in the window seat, hidden from view from anyone standing at the door. Jason saw his shadow fall across the floor and walked slowly towards him.  
  
The former Blue Ranger climbed to his feet and turned around to face a best friend he hadn't seen in months.  
  
Billy's eyes were sad and weary, and his face was drawn. Jason guessed with the pang that the younger man must have been working in the lab all night, searching for some scientific explanation as to why Kim had left them so suddenly.  
  
"You heard?" Billy asked quietly.  
  
Jason was a few feet away from him. "I heard." He mumbled.  
  
Neither of them knew what happened, but the next instant they hugged each other like brothers. Both clung tightly for a moment and then separated. Through his tears, Billy smiled at the man who had been his and Kimberly's protector for years.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Jase."  
  
"Likewise." Jason cracked a smile. His eyes darkened as he added: "If only I had been in time, Billy. I couldn't protect her."  
  
Billy shook his head. "Don't even think about blaming yourself, Jason. If Kim had any coherent thought at all before she - she was hit, she wouldn't have wasted it on blaming you."  
  
Jason sighed. "Her funeral is today."  
  
"Rocky says Katherine has agreed to sing." Billy told him. "Kat wanted to ask one of us whether we knew a song that Kim might have liked to be sung."  
  
For a moment, Jason thought about this, and then slowly, a memory came back to him. "Yeah," he said softly, searing red-hot pain slicing through him. "I think I know just the song."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: (*sniffle! Choke!*) Are you feeling for Jason, and for the others and Billy, too? Please R&R, I'd love to have feedback so I know what you guys want from me. Tell me what you think. 'Chapter Five: Let Them Grieve' will be up soon, and will be a little shorter. Catchya soon! 


	5. Let Them Grieve

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, and I never will (*sob!*)  
  
** * To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Five: Let Them Grieve  
  
* **  
  
Many miles away, very far from the stricken present and former Rangers, very far from Earth too, was a dark mountain where in a hidden black castle, evil spun its wicked web and no eye was sharper than that of the castle's residents.  
  
On that day, however, something strange was about to happen.  
  
Lord Zedd sat on this throne, his chin resting on his palm that was propped up upon the arm of the grand black seat. It was a classic brooding position, and Lord Zedd was indeed brooding. He had been there, almost motionless, for the past two hours. He had sent Goldar scurrying when the warrior and servant had come with lunch and some news about a new demon named Crayan who was rising in the west, and he had not seen his new wife Rita since the early hours of the morning.  
  
He had seen something happen on Earth, and he was having trouble with the conflicting thoughts and emotions that were clashing inside him.  
  
The dark warrior was not allowed any more time to his thoughts, however, as the grand doors of the shadowy throne room was flung open and a truly repulsive-looking female marched in. One look at her expression told Lord Zedd that she was in an uncharacteristically delighted mood.  
  
"Zeddie!" Rita squealed excitedly. "You won't believe the most incredible news I have just discovered while spying on Earth."  
  
He looked at her wearily. "Indeed, Rita? You were spying on the Power Rangers, as usual?"  
  
Rita looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Of course! Who else would I waste my time spying on?"  
  
"So I take it the original Pink and Black Rangers are still in Switzerland." Zedd said quietly.  
  
His wife glared at him. "Honestly, Zeddie, you know I have exciting news for you; why do you want to talk about or even mention those pitiful do- gooders?"  
  
Zedd knew he couldn't stall Rita forever, and so with an inward sigh that held more emotion that anyone would have believed the evil Lord was capable of, he shrugged and said: "Well, Rita, what is it? What delightful news have you discovered?"  
  
Rita's smile was decidedly smug as she said: "You remember the original Pink Ranger, don't you, Zeddie? Little Kimberly Ann Hart? The one you wanted to take as your Que - "  
  
"Yes, yes, I know." Lord Zedd snapped hastily, not wanting that topic to be touched upon, especially not now, not today. "I take it your discovery centers around her."  
  
The Queen of the dark palace looked extremely thrilled. "It's a burst of good fortune, Zedd. It's a brilliant stroke of luck and the best news I've gotten in a long time! The Pink Ranger, our little Kimberly, is dead, Zeddie. Hit the bucket. Left the world. Her life was taken right from her body." She began to cackle.  
  
Zedd tapped his fingers gently on the arm of the throne, watching his fingernails with unusual interest. "I know, Rita. I found out over two hours ago."  
  
"You KNEW?" Rita shrieked, causing her husband to wince at her volume. "And you didn't tell me?! ZEDDIE!"  
  
"How did it happen, Rita?" he asked, ignoring her outburst. "Other than the accident, of course."  
  
Rita narrowed her eyes as she shot him a glare, but she couldn't help but answer the question; the news was simply too incredible and thrilling to her. "I told you, Zeddie, she was in one of those Angel Grove hospitals - in a coma, I think, is the medical term - and quite suddenly, her life was wrenched away . . . and she died." She pronounced the last three words with great happiness and a contented sigh.  
  
Lord Zedd frowned down at his wife. "Did you do it, Rita? Did you steal her life force?" he demanded, a note of anger in his voice.  
  
"Of course not!" Rita sounded positively outraged at such a suggestion. "I prefer watching a bloody massacre, not something as ridiculously pitiful as this! She died because of the accident, Zeddie."  
  
Her husband was not so sure, but he said nothing more on that subject. He didn't believe Rita had tampered with Kimberly's life; it really wasn't her style. Her methods were usually more blatant and crueler.  
  
"Why is it a brilliant stroke of luck?" he inquired of her.  
  
Rita flung up her hands as if exasperated at her Lord's stupidity. "Zeddie!" she yelled. "Are you blind? Are you an idiot? Kimberly Hart, the beloved Pink Ranger, is dead! Zordon's favorite one, the original Red Ranger's heart's love, the other Rangers' best friend - she's DEAD."  
  
"Yes," Lord Zedd sighed. "She is."  
  
"Now, Zeddie," Rita looked at him suspiciously. "You don't have REAL feelings for the girl, do you? You're not upset because she's dead?"  
  
Zedd exhaled heavily. "No, my love. I'm not."  
  
"Good!" Rita clapped her hands. "Now, back to our good fortune. Can't you see it, Zeddie? The Power Rangers and their friends, and Zordon too, will be pathetically heartbroken by the loss of their dear, beautiful young teammate. They will be vulnerable. They will be grieving."  
  
"Your point is?" Zedd asked, a little more harshly than he might have under different circumstances.  
  
"THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO ATTACK!!!" Rita shrieked.  
  
Lord Zedd did not even flinch this time when he was faced with the full blast of Rita's unnatural decibel level. He met his wife's eyes directly and said in a voice that bordered on icy: "I'll decide that, Rita. I will decide whether or not we attack."  
  
For a moment, husband and wife of evil stared at each other, Rita's eyes full of rage and annoyance and Zedd's daring his wife to challenge him.  
  
At last, Rita backed down. "All right," she spat out grudgingly. "Decide then, oh Lord and Master." She allowed a toothy grin to flash across her face. "If we attack, Zeddie, we should attack during the funeral!"  
  
"Let me think, Rita." Zedd snapped.  
  
He was now supposed to decide this in a matter of a moment. He had already spent two hours with his dilemma, and he hadn't come up with much of a solution. What kind of Lord of Darkness was he if he was letting his emotions break through him like this?  
  
No, he didn't have any feelings for Kimberly, but Zedd hadn't been completely truthful with his wife. He was upset about her death, and he was sorry. He was sorry that he hadn't been able to turn her to evil and make her a great Dark Pink Ranger. He was sorry that she hadn't gone down fighting; she deserved at least that much. And he was sorry she was gone at all.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Zedd could remember many times that he had fought against the Pink Ranger, and many times that she had defeated him, gaining the opportunity to kill him or Rita and finish the battle once and for all. But she had never taken that chance. She had never taken the opportunity to kill them.  
  
And the Rangers had all loved her in their different ways, Zordon especially and most of all, that brave original Red leader - Jason Scott. They would all be grieving all, all broken up and destroyed by the loss of their former teammate, younger sister, and friend.  
  
If Lord Zedd ordered an attack during the funeral, it would be cruel and unnatural and if not for the others, Zedd knew Kimberly didn't deserve that lack of respect.  
  
If he ordered an attack on the Rangers tomorrow, they would be grieving and vulnerable. They might actually fall against Zedd's forces and they might be defeated. Wasn't that what Lord Zedd wanted most of all? Free reign to take over and rule Earth? The deaths and defeat of the cursed Power Rangers?  
  
Wasn't this his chance?  
  
Lord Zedd took a deep breath to steady himself and lifted his eyes to meet Rita's eager ones. "No," he said gruffly. "There will be no attack on the Rangers until they are prepared to fight again."  
  
If he expected Rita to scream and to rage at him like she normally did, he was wrong. She just stared at him, in complete shock, and then her expression changed to one that he couldn't read.  
  
Strangely confused and alone, Lord Zedd stood up and went to the broad jagged window of rock that looked out over Earth, twinkling a vast distance away. He didn't know how long he stood there, but he was aware of the moment when Rita came and stood beside him.  
  
"Why?" she asked simply, her voice softer than he had believed it could be.  
  
He shook his head. "It's wrong. She didn't deserve to die like that." He sighed and gazed out at the planet far away, his eyes searching in vain for any sign of that telltale glow of original special pink.  
  
"Let them grieve, Rita. We owe her that much."  
  
** TBC.  
  
*  
  
A/N: This chapter may seem rather out of place, but I thought the story needed a brief rest-bite from the severe pain and angst of the previous chapter. Besides, there has to be a reason why the Rangers aren't facing any battles right now, and Lord Zedd isn't really so bad, is he? ;)  
  
The next chapter, 'Beneath the Surface' heads back to the Rangers and begins with Kimberly's funeral . . . (. I'm very grateful to all the readers who have reviewed - thanks a lot! I'd love to hear more from you guys as I keep writing, and I'll update soon. Enjoy! 


	6. Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*) and I don't own the song used in this chapter, that's owned by Elton John or whoever made 'The Road to El Dorado' (Disney, I think)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
// = Lyrics (for some reason, my italics never seem to work, so I don't know whether they'll be working here - damn!)  
  
*** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Six: Beneath the Surface  
  
* **  
  
The funeral was one of the worst experiences of Jason's life. After giving Kat the song that Kimberly would have wanted her to sing, Kat had requested that Jason play the guitar and sing with her.  
  
At first, Jason had refused, afraid that he might break down during the song. But when Kat brought up the fact that Kim always loved to hear him play and sing, he had agreed.  
  
He and Kat were on the small platform that had been set up at the front of the church, beside the coffin. Kat was sitting down on a stool a foot away from him, a microphone in her hand. He was sitting on another stool, tuning his guitar in an attempt to take his mind off the fact that this was actually Kim's funeral; she was actually dead.  
  
Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Adam and Kim's mother, Madeleine, were all sitting in the front pew, dressed in black. Kim's mother was sobbing, and Adam had his arm around her comfortingly, trying to hold in his own tears. Aisha and Billy were holding rigid poker faces, Tommy was staring at Jason and Kat, and only Rocky had his eyes fixed on the photograph of Kimberly that stood by her coffin.  
  
The priest spoke, but Jason barely heard a word he was saying. All he could think about was Kimberly and what they could have had. His mind played the millions of memories he had treasured with her over and over again, and he almost sobbed again as he remembered that he hadn't been there to save her. He hadn't been there to wake her up.  
  
Next, was the eulogy, which was spoken by Billy, his voice shaking, but tightly controlled, and his eyes full of unshed tears.  
  
And then -  
  
"We will all miss Kimberly very much," Billy said slowly, making the understatement of the year and knowing it. "She was loved by everyone. But this evening, Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Hillard will be playing and singing a song that we believe Kim would have wanted us to sing. Jason has changed a couple of the words and lines to suit Kimberly better. The song is called 'Someday Out of the Blue'."  
  
He stepped down and returned to his seat, his eyes riveting to Jason, who took a deep breath to suppress his tears and with one glance at Kat, he began to strum. After the first bars of sweet, true guitar chords, Kat began to sing:  
  
//Someday out of the Blue In a crowded street or a deserted square I'll turn and I'll see you As if our love were new Someday we can start again Someday soon //  
  
Jason swallowed hard, as Kat finished the verse, and he glanced at the Rangers sitting in the front pew. With a weak smile at Billy, he took over the singing from Kat who was close to breaking down herself:  
  
// Here comes the night Here come the memories Lost in my arms Down on those battlefields //  
  
There were some sniggers from Kim's other friends and family at the funeral, because they, obviously, did not understand the last line. But Jason saw a fugitive smile touch the Rangers' lips ever so slightly.  
  
// Not so long ago Seems like eternity Those hot afternoons Still capture me  
  
Someday out of the blue Maybe years from now or tomorrow night I'll turn and I'll see you As if we always knew Someday we can live again Someday soon //  
  
Kat continued from there, at that point, because Jason felt like his heart and his lungs would shatter with the pain.  
  
// I still believe I still put faith in all of us We had the best And watched her slip away //  
  
His fingers almost mechanically playing the guitar, Jason closed his eyes and pictured her face. And he began to sing just as Kat's voice broke with tears.  
  
// Where are you now Not where we want you to be Those sweet afternoons Still torture me //  
  
Jason looked out at the sea of faces in front of him. Everyone was watching them, their faces filled with understanding and interpretation. He saw the tears streaming down Adam's face even as he tried to console a broken Madeleine. He saw the lump that Tommy continually swallowed in his throat, and he saw the way Aisha and Rocky trembled and wept in each other's arms.  
  
He was unaware of the tears blurring his vision, but he knew he was singing along with Kat as the song flowed around them:  
  
// Someday out of the blue In a crowded street or a deserted square I'll turn and I'll see you As if our love were new Someday we can start again Someday soon  
  
I still believe, I still put faith in us I still believe, I still put faith in us, oh I still believe, I still put faith in us  
  
Here comes the night Here come the memories Lost in my arms Down in those battlefields Not so long ago Seems like eternity Those sweet afternoons Still torture me  
  
Someday out of the blue Maybe years from now, or tomorrow night I'll turn and I'll see you As if we always knew Someday we will live again Someday soon  
  
Someday we will live again Someday soon . . . //  
  
The song faded away and Jason's guitar chords strummed softer and softer into dead silence.  
  
It was over. Jason lowered the guitar to the floor, and stood up. It was the signal for everyone to wake up; because everyone was lost in their own world of Kimberly and memories.  
  
The song had struck a chord in their hearts that could never be mended, and Jason could only hope that someday out of the blue, they would start to live again.  
  
He wouldn't; he knew that.  
  
It took another half an hour before the chapel was close to empty. Only the Rangers remained, with Kim's mother. Madeleine gave Jason a close, tight hug - they had always been close - and told him that all Kim's old letters, and diaries were his. She would have wanted them to go to him.  
  
Finally, only Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Billy were left in the church. Adam had given one of Kim's cool hands a kiss and had left to take Madeleine to the hotel she was spending the night in. Aisha and Kat had said their tearful goodbyes to the lifeless body in the coffin, and they had fled, close to breakdown. Kat seemed to have finally understood that Kimberly was gone.  
  
"You up for dinner tonight, bro?" Tommy asked Jason gently as Billy and Rocky went slowly over to the coffin. "We invited Madeleine too, but she says she'd rather be alone tonight. But Billy's coming, and so are the others - Adam's place."  
  
Jason shook his head. "I don't think so, Tommy. Not tonight."  
  
Tommy nodded understandingly. "It's okay. But if you change your mind, drop by anytime. And remember, Jase, we're here for you. We know the pain too."  
  
Jason watched him as he gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder and trudged out of the church. "You don't know this kind of pain, Tommy." He whispered softly. "You don't know the pain that lies beneath the surface."  
  
He numbly registered Rocky's words to him as the other Ranger headed out, and he barely realized it when Billy gave him a hug. Finally alone, he turned around and went to the coffin.  
  
There she lay; as beautiful as ever, even in death. Her skin was cool, but not cold; she was never cold. Her hair flowed around her face like chocolate and her lips, the same mouth that Jason had ached to kiss so many times, had not lost their natural colour in death.  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye, Kimmie." He said softly, reaching into the coffin to hold her hand. "I want to say I love you. I want to say come home with me. I want you to wake up and fling your arms around my neck and let me hold you so tightly that it seems like I'll never let go. And I don't want to let go, Kimmie. I don't want to let you go."  
  
He stood there, with his head bowed, tears swimming under his half-closed eyelids. He didn't know how long he stood like that, squeezing her hand, staring dazedly into her face.  
  
But he heard the whisper:  
  
"Jase . . ."  
  
Jason snapped his head up. He could have sword he heard a voice speak, but it had been soft, so soft that it sounded like it was part of the wind. He strained his ears, listening for it again.  
  
"Jason . . .it's me. Your angel. Your Kimmie."  
  
"Kim?" he blurted, eyes widening as he looked all around him. Was he going crazy? Where was her voice coming from? It was still so soft, so strained, so tired.  
  
Then it came again: "Help me, Jason. Help . . .me. Save me. I need you . . ."  
  
He could hear his heart hammering so loudly, it was almost deafening. Where was she? What have happened to her? She was supposed to be dead. Could something else have happened to her? What secrets were lying beneath the surface now?  
  
"Kim!" he shouted, floods of emotion that mingled pain and elation and hope and fear all together rushing through him. "Where are you? KIM!"  
  
"I need you, Jase. You have . . .to save . . .me." her voice sounded so soft and broken, like she was in terrible pain and it was taking up all her energy to reach out to him.  
  
He whirled around insanely, searching for the source of her voice, his eyes darting back to her still body and the photograph.  
  
And then, as her voice faded away, he caught one last word.  
  
"Crayan . . ."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger there, huh? He he, I'm so evil! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think; and thanks a lot for all the reviews so far. They make a lot of difference, believe me! I'll put the seventh chapter up as soon as I finish it and get the feedback . . . enjoy! 


	7. I Will Not Let Love Pass Me By

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
*** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Seven: Love Will Not Pass Me By  
  
* **  
  
It was seven-thirty. Kimberly's funeral had ended at six-thirty, and now, all the Rangers were at Adam's huge penthouse, having dinner in an attempt to be normal again like was usually tradition after funerals, and like Kim would have wanted them to be.  
  
Billy Cranston paced the room, a glass of Coke in one hand. "I'm worried about Jason," he confessed to Rocky and Aisha, who were sitting on the couch nearby. "We shouldn't have left him alone."  
  
Aisha's eyes widened. "Billy, you don't think he would -?"  
  
"No, no." Billy shook his head hastily. "Jason is much too intelligent and much too responsible to do something like that." He paused, as if unsure. "Isn't he?"  
  
Rocky frowned at them. "Jase probably needs some time alone; it's a hard loss to take, especially for him. He hasn't done anything stupid yet, and he won't.  
  
"I hope not." It was Adam Park's dry voice that spoke. The Ranger was standing by the window, looking out onto the street where a light rain was falling. "Because from the way he's racing over here, you'd think all the demons of hell were after him."  
  
This statement had a profound effect on the rest of the group. Billy spilled his Coke in surprise, his glasses almost falling off. Tommy and Kat both hurried over from the kitchen counter. Rocky leaped up from the couch and ran to the window, and Aisha's eyes were in danger of popping out of her head.  
  
Five minutes later, the ringing doorbell was proof positive that Jason Lee Scott had indeed rushed all the way to Adam's.  
  
Tommy opened the door, and Jason burst in, his hair and clothes slightly damp from the drizzle outside. He didn't seem to notice, however, and the others observed with concern that he looked both flustered and almost - impatient?  
  
"Kimberly!" he blurted.  
  
They stared at him. "Jase?" Billy went hesitantly towards him. "Jason, what's wrong?"  
  
"Something's happened to Kim." He said, his gaze hardening. "I don't know what it is, but there's more to her 'death' than we think, and there's something or someone named Crayan who's behind it."  
  
There was dead silence. They didn't believe him, he could tell, their expressions were shocked and sympathetic. He glared at them, and then Billy spoke up.  
  
"Crayan . . . I've heard that name before. Oh, yes, it was on Aquitar. I heard someone talk about Crayan, but I have no clue who or what he is."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Billy." Jason muttered sarcastically. But he flashed his best friend a smile anyway. "Look, you guys have to listen to me. I heard her voice; she called out to be, begging for me to help her and save her. Something's happened to her, and we have to find her!"  
  
"You - you heard her voice?" Tommy looked astounded.  
  
Aisha shifted uneasily. "I don't want to say it, Jase, but - but in your current state - you might be hallucinating, grasping for straws."  
  
The look her gave her clearly told them all he scorned that idea.  
  
"Please stop, Jason," Kat suddenly sobbed. "Don't make us think of possibilities or hope, because we'll only end up crushed again. Let us grieve her and let her go. Don't do this."  
  
"How did she die?" Jason demanded, ignoring her, his tone bordering on angry.  
  
Adam and Billy glanced at each other. Adam spoke, his voice calm and soothing, "We told you, Jase - she was in a coma, and the doctor said it happened very suddenly. She was just gone."  
  
Jason scowled. "Are you telling me not one of you went in there to see her or try to talk her into coming back?"  
  
There was a silence, because it occurred to the Rangers that they hadn't gone in there. They had been too busy panicking and trying to contact everyone.  
  
The silence was suddenly broken.  
  
"I did."  
  
Everyone, Jason included, turned to stare at Rocky, who was leaning against the wall sadly, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Rock, you - you saw her?" Aisha stammered. "But you didn't tell us. We thought only the doctor went in."  
  
"I was there when she died."  
  
Jason crossed the room in a second and looked Rocky in the eye. "Rock, what happened?"  
  
Rocky sighed. "I was talking to her; telling her to hold on and that we needed her. I told her that Trini and Zack would be devastated if she gave up and didn't fight back to life. I told her you were on your way, Jase, that you were coming for her."  
  
"And?" Jason's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Her life signals started increasing. Her heart rate sped up, and even the doctor was amazed, and said your name must have been a magic word. But then, just as it looked she was going to make it - she flatlined."  
  
Jason stared. "Just like that? Without warning?" he felt a sudden surge of hope spring inside him.  
  
Rocky nodded. "Just like that. The jumping heart beeps just stopped. They didn't even slow down; but went into that long constant flat beep. Like the doctor said, it was like the life was stolen from her."  
  
"Oh, come on, that was a figure of speech." Tommy said hurriedly, seeing the way Jason's eyes lit up. "He didn't mean it like that. Jase - Jason, listen to me. It's over. It was the accident that killed her, and there's nothing you can do."  
  
Jason glared at him. "I will not let love pass me by." He growled. "I won't lose Kimberly, not when she needs me. I won't lose a chance to save her - not again."  
  
There was silence; no one seemed to know what to say.  
  
"If none of you are going to help me, I'll do it alone." He snapped and made for the door.  
  
"Wait, Jase." It was Billy. "I'm coming with you."  
  
A moment later, both ex-Rangers had disappeared out of the apartment, and the Rangers left inside were stunned and stricken by what they had just heard.  
  
"The poor guy." Kat wept. "He must miss her so much more terribly than we do."  
  
Adam sighed. "Let's pray that he lets Billy drive Rocky's Jeep. God knows what he might do." He paused and then said: "You know, he may be - maybe - "  
  
"Don't say it, Adam." Tommy sat down slowly, an arm sliding around Kat. "Don't."  
  
Rocky shook his head. "Adam, is your car downstairs?"  
  
***  
  
Zordon and Alpha were surprised by the appearance of Jason and Billy into the Command Centre. Zordon instantly knew something had happened.  
  
"Jason, what is it?" he asked as he peered down at them from his glass, concerned.  
  
Jason looked up at him. "We may be able to save Kim, Zordon."  
  
These words were so shocking that Alpha fell off his perch on the counter and launched into a series of 'Ayi ayi ayi ayi ayi'. It didn't take long for the whole story to pour out, and by the end of it, Zordon looked thoughtful.  
  
"It's unlikely, Jason," he warned, "But possible. Alpha, teleport to the church and bring Kimberly's body back here. I'll deal with the chapel and the burial. Billy, I want you to run statistics on her body and do an electronic autopsy."  
  
Billy nodded and began to prepare the computers and the lab. Jason turned back to Zordon as Alpha teleported out, and Zordon asked: "Where are the other Rangers?"  
  
Jason sighed. "They won't help. They don't believe me."  
  
"I see." Zordon said nothing more.  
  
Alpha teleported back then, Kimberly's body draped across his robotic arms. He carried her straight to the bed, by which Billy stood. Jason could hear his mechanical sniffling, and knew Alpha felt as deeply for Kim as Zordon did.  
  
Billy began to run the tests.  
  
"Who is Crayan, Zordon?" Jason demanded.  
  
"I do not know; he is not one that I have heard of," Zordon replied. "Of course, if Billy heard of him in Aquitar, he must be very real. This could very well be a trap, Jason, one that this demon or whatever he is, is using to lure you and the Rangers into his grasp."  
  
Jason nodded. "I'll take any risk." He mumbled, glancing at Kimberly's limp body.  
  
Billy turned around. "The electronic autopsy gives no cause of death." He said worriedly. "Her injuries from the accident were not serious enough to kill her, her heart rate was normal before her life was taken, and she was recovering from her concussion. By analysis, and I'm amazed the hospital did not do the tests, she shouldn't be dead at all."  
  
"I told you!" Jason yelled triumphantly. "This psycho Crayan has something to do with all this! There might be a chance to save her."  
  
"Ayi, ayi, ayi, ayi, ayi, don't get your hopes up, Jason," Alpha warned, sounding very flustered. "This is still a very long shot, and probably impossible."  
  
Zordon seemed to be thinking things over. "I cannot help you with information about Crayan, Jason, but I think I know someone who might. Someone who feeds on information about evil."  
  
"Zedd?" Jason demanded. "Zordon, do you think he'd ever help us? He'd try to kill me first."  
  
The father of all Rangers seemed to be smiling. "Oh, Jason, Rita and Zedd would have known by now that Kimberly is dead and that the Rangers are mourning. Yet there has been no attack, no sign of threat from them. Why?" he said shrewdly. "If you ask me, I'd say Zedd has given orders for there to be no attacks. He had a certain partiality for Kim, as you well know, and so he understands the vulnerability of you all right now better than he normally would."  
  
Billy stared, astounded. "You think Lord Zedd would help Jason if Jason was to ask about Crayan and Kimberly's death."  
  
"I don't know." Zordon admitted. "But if there is new evil, there is a chance that he might want it crushed as much as we do. You remember his antagonism with Ivan Ooze, Billy? There is a chance."  
  
"But we cannot contact Lord Zedd, Zordon," Alpha sounded disappointed. "The inter-planet communications are being repaired, as are the power chambers."  
  
Zordon nodded. "That's true." He sighed.  
  
"Can't you teleport me to Zedd's castle?" Jason asked.  
  
"With the power chambers being repaired, Jason, the power in the Command Centre is relatively low." Billy explained. "Zordon and Alpha can't teleport anyone who isn't a Ranger or has a Power Coin; there isn't enough power."  
  
Jason groaned. "Dammit." He swore. "This can't be it, Zordon!"  
  
Alpha began to offer to try and search the databases for Crayan, when a low voice spoke from the shadows of the Command Centre.  
  
"Maybe this isn't it, Jase."  
  
Zordon seemed unsurprised. "I was wondering when you were planning on letting them know you were here."  
  
Rocky shrugged as he walked into the light. "I'm the Blue Ranger," he said simply, looking at Jason with slight smile. "And Kimberly was one of the few people I can trust and love as a sister and a friend. If you're right, Jason, I'm not going to argue."  
  
"Rock, what are you saying?" Jason asked, holding his breath.  
  
"Borrow my Power Coin." Rocky smiled. "And teleport to Lord Zedd. That way, if you happen to be right about Crayan, you can get to him as well."  
  
Jason was speechless. Luckily, Zordon seemed to back up this idea and the Power Coin transfer took place. Fifteen minutes later, Jason morphed into a blue-uniformed Ranger. Rocky and Alpha burst into loud cheers, and even Billy displayed some excitement.  
  
Zordon looked at them indulgently, and then Jason removed his helmet. "Too stuffy." He complained. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Good luck, bro." Rocky said, clasping Jason's arm. "Bring her back."  
  
"Count on it." Jason winked, and hugged Billy and then Alpha too, before turning around to give Zordon a smile that needed no words to tell the father of the Rangers how his first leader felt.  
  
Jason laid his helmet down on the table, and Alpha made a quick coordinate entry into the system of Zedd's castle. The next second, Jason beamed away.  
  
Billy and Rocky smiled as the flash of blue disappeared.  
  
"That's our Jase," Billy grinned. "He'll never let love pass him by."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Reviews, please! I hope this story is meeting people's expectations and hope you guys out there are liking this. The next chapter is called 'Unlikely Alliance' (I'm sure you can guess what that refers to!), and will be up soon. Don't forget to R&R!!! 


	8. Unlikely Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
Note: The Galaxy Rangers are mentioned in this chapter.  
  
*** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Eight: Unlikely Alliance  
  
* **  
  
The evil warlock was sitting in his throne, alone in the dim room, brooding yet again. He could not help but dwell on the untimely death of Kimberly, and try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to move on.  
  
"You must be mad, Zedd," he muttered angrily to himself. "You're becoming as bad as Zordon and his Rangers. Forget about her; she's gone."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
Lord Zedd looked up wearily as a flash of blue beamed into his throne room. He blinked to see the Ranger uniform and the handsome helmet-less face of Jason Lee Scott.  
  
"Did you steal a Power Coin, Red Ranger?" he asked wryly.  
  
"It was given to me," Jason smirked. "Where are your warriors? I'd have thought they'd be ready and waiting to attack and kill me."  
  
Zedd laughed. "Tempting. But I'll pass that opportunity up this time."  
  
"I'm sure you know about Kimberly." Jason said, surprised, because Zordon seemed to have been right about Lord Zedd.  
  
He was even more surprised at the sigh that escaped Lord Zedd. "Yes." The warlock admitted. "I know about her. Quite a tragedy, if I do say so myself. She was the best of all of you. The heart of your group."  
  
Jason cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you respect the heart, Zedd?"  
  
"Since she showed me that heart by sparing my life."  
  
Jason smiled. Who would have thought that one day he'd actually be standing here, having a civil conversation with the greatest enemy of his Ranger time? "She was something else. IS something else," he corrected.  
  
"Is?" Lord Zedd's eyes lifted to meet Jason's.  
  
"If she did die, Zedd, she didn't die normally. The life was ripped away from her, leaving only her body behind. Zordon thinks her essence, her soul, might possibly be trapped somewhere."  
  
"I did have my suspicions."  
  
Jason looked directly at him. "Do you know who Crayan is?"  
  
Lord Zedd frowned. "Crayan . . . that name is familiar. I've heard it before . . . where have I heard of it?"  
  
At that moment, Goldar entered the room, and did a double take at the sight of a Blue Ranger standing in front of his Lord. Zedd waved dismissively. "You needn't worry, Goldar. Jason is here to ask for information?"  
  
"If I may be permitted to ask," Goldar squeaked, and Jaosn grinned at the shock on his face, "What information?"  
  
"Someone named Crayan," Zedd sighed. "I cannot for the life of me remember - "  
  
Jason and Lord Zedd were both astonished when Goldar mumbled: "If I may, Lord Zedd, I was the one who came here much earlier today to inform you of the rise of a demon in the west, near the planet of Aquitar. His name," the servant added, "Is Crayan."  
  
"Goldar," Jason said compellingly, "What do you know of him?"  
  
"He is gaining power, and desires to crush all good and other evil in our galaxy, thereby taking over earth and all other useful planets." Goldar explained. "My source confessed that he had heard of Crayan having an obsession with the Power Rangers, one of them in particular."  
  
"Which one?" Jason snarled so furiously that Goldar took a step back, and Lord Zedd, who was frowning deeply, smiled.  
  
Goldar shrugged. "I'm not sure, Red Ranger. Most likely the original Pink."  
  
Jason briefly wondered why they insisted on calling him the Red Ranger, but instead, turned to Lord Zedd. "He's taken Kimberly's life from her and is probably holding some part of her captive, luring us to him and using her to destroy Zordon and the Rangers - not to mention his own obsession." He spat the last words out.  
  
"It's possible, my Lord," Goldar commented from behind Jason. "Perhaps the Pink Ranger can be saved after all . . ." and with that, he left the room quickly.  
  
"I have to find her," Jason sighed. "I'll have to get Zordon and Alpha to do anything they can to locate this Crayan and find out what kind of demon he is." He shook his head. "Thanks, Zedd. I'll be going now."  
  
He was just about to press the button on his Power Coin to teleport back to the Command Centre, when Lord Zedd spoke.  
  
"Jason, wait."  
  
The former Ranger frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
"What?" Jason stared. "But you didn't even know who Crayan was!"  
  
Lord Zedd sighed and then smiled rather bitterly. "He has changed his name. A hundred years ago, he was a demon of darkness, the most powerful and dangerous of all. He had the ability to suck the life force from a being and trap the force in a vortex, from which there is no escape until he chooses some purpose for that life." He shrugged. "I believed Crayan was dead, killed by the warriors of that time. Apparently, he had been resurrected, and will now stop at nothing to regain his former power. If he does that," Zedd's eyes reflected a fleeting second of fear. "There is no hope for any of us."  
  
Jason looked at him closely. "Will you tell me how to find her? I have to get her out, Zedd, and I'll destroy him in the process." He added in a growl.  
  
Lord Zedd smiled wryly. "If only it was that easy. You might succeed, Jason, and if you do, the entire galaxy owes you a debt they can never repay. But to save Kimberly, you must enter the vortex and only when Crayan is dead can you and she escape it. If you do not kill him, you will be trapped with a essence spirit of Kimberly forever."  
  
"No risk is too great for her." Jason said sharply.  
  
Zedd smiled, but his voice and eyes were serious when he said, "It is hell, Jason. Worse than hell. Crayan is no ordinary demon." He paused. "You should enlist the help of the Zeo Rangers to assist you. Where are they?"  
  
Jason sighed. "They don't care." He said, his voice sad and slightly bitter.  
  
The warlock began to laugh and he stood up. "Come with me, Jason." He said, his voice full of amusement. "There's something I think you need to see."  
  
Jason, puzzled, followed him to the jagged window. Lord Zedd waved a hand, and images began to rise up from the tiny planet of Earth and mingle in front of Jason's eyes. Surprised, he watched as Adam wept and Rocky sobbed. He watched as Tommy punched the wall until his fist bled and Kat rocked back and forth, hysterical. He saw Aisha crying uncontrollably and tears streaming down Billy's face. He heard screams of despair and dismay, cries of 'Come back, Kim' and 'I miss her'.  
  
And then, it all disappeared.  
  
"Maybe they do not love her as you do," Lord Zedd said quietly. "But they need her, Jason. They do care."  
  
Jason turned to meet the warlock's eyes. "Do you care?"  
  
Lord Zedd didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said: "I'm helping you, aren't I?"  
  
"How do I enter the vortex?"  
  
"Summon the Quasar Saber from one of the Galaxy Rangers of the future," Lord Zedd told him. "They are your successors, Jason, the ones who will follow in your footsteps one day. Evil help us," he muttered, making Jason laugh.  
  
Jason frowned. "Whose Quasar Saber do I Summon?"  
  
"Kendrix Morgan is Kimberly's eventual successor, the Pink Galaxy Ranger." Zedd explained. "But for you, her Quasar Saber would not be best. You are the original Red Ranger. Summon the Saber of Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger. Incidentally, Jason, the Red Galaxy Ranger is also in love with the Pink one."  
  
"Double effect." Jason smirked and closing his eyes, visualised the Quasar Saber that Zordon had once spoken of.  
  
Touching his Power Coin, he yelled: "I Summon the Red Galaxy Quasar Saber to assist the original Red Ranger and temporary Blue Zeo Ranger in battle!"  
  
The next second, a shining Saber appeared in his hand, glowing red. "Impressive," he commented, grinning at Lord Zedd. "Nothing quite like my Power Sword, though."  
  
"We all have our attachments," Lord Zedd informed him. "I'm sure young Leo wouldn't be too pleased had he used your Power Sword sometime either." He paused and then said, "Press your teleportation button, and at the same time, flash the Saber at the 90 degree and then 120 degree wave. That will pierce the vortex so that you may enter."  
  
"Okay." Jason nodded. He looked at Lord Zedd as he stepped backwards into an empty space.  
  
The evil warlock's voice sounded strange as he said: "It's been an interesting day." He extended his massive arm towards Jason.  
  
"Zedd, thank you." Jason clasped his arm for a moment. "I won't forget this."  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" Zedd watched Jason as he held up the Red Saber. "Today we're allies. Tomorrow we'll be enemies once more."  
  
Jason smiled. "Maybe, but from now on I'm going to follow an old rule."  
  
"And which one is that, Red Ranger?"  
  
"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Jason winked and with a precise swish of the Saber, vanished in a shimmer of blue sparks.  
  
Lord Zedd watched the sparks until they had disappeared, and shook his head wryly. "Good luck, Jason." He said softly in a gruff voice. "Take her home."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I'm very interested to know what people think of this chapter and how the story is going. Please R&R, I love getting feedback and appreciate what everyone has to say. Chapter Nine will be up as soon as I can finish it, because school starts tomorrow (and now that I'm in the tenth grade, the workload triples). Please review . . . and enjoy! 


	9. The Vortex

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers (*sob!*)  
  
Summary: Some of the Rangers have to face one of their worst  
fears when tragedy strikes a former teammate.  
  
*** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Nine: The Vortex  
  
* **  
  
Jason found himself in some kind of dark hole - a whirlwind of shadows that seemed to have no end and no beginning.  
  
Finally, he found the edge. It was a cliff, where he stood and looked down into the hazy shapes below. Deep in the darkness, he saw her.  
  
Kimberly, or at least some solid-looking but rather translucent version of her, was lying on her side on what looked like a cold stone floor. From the distance Jason was standing from, he could only make out her shape and couldn't see whether she was moving.  
  
"Kim . . ." he breathed, ecstasy and anger surging through him like a conflict of enemies.  
  
For a moment, he just stood there, his eyes fixed on the shape below. He thought about the Rangers, and all the grief they were being put through on account of Crayan, wherever he was. He remembered Rocky's tears and Aisha's screams. His mind drifted to Billy and his broken, confused sorrow.  
  
He remembered Zordon and his paternal wounds that might never heal, like his own. Alpha's grief had been evident even in a robot; even they had suffered for what had happened to her.  
  
And then he thought about Kim. Alone, lost, afraid - there had been no one to help her, no one to save her from the endless stream of demons that must have haunted her in her subconscious as they stole her from the world.  
  
He thought about the agony and pain she must have felt, the terrible fear, and the aching longing to be home and to be with her friends. His heart was nearly crushed at the realization that she might have been crying for him, and he had waited so long to come.  
  
A second before Jason leaped down into the swirling darkness, his eyes glued only to her pale form, he made a solemn vow.  
  
For Kim and for the ones who loved her, he'd go to hell and back to bring her home safe.  
  
***  
  
As he drew nearer, he realized that her entire spirit was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. He began to understand her broken words, and something screamed inside him as he heard them:  
  
"Jase . . . oh, Jase, where are you? Save me, Jason . . . I need you."  
  
He covered the rest of the distance in a flash. Slowly, hands trembling, he sank down beside her to turn her over in his arms. Her expression changed; it was as if a light of hope had burned bright in her hollow eyes.  
  
"Jason?" her voice was whispery, like it had been in the church, but it was there.  
  
"It me, Kimmie," his voice was thick with tears. "I'm here, and I'm going to take you home even if I die doing it."  
  
Dark laughter from behind him made Kimberly's soul grab onto Jason's shoulders and crumple against him. Jason gently wrapped an arm around her waist and disentangling her, turned to face the demon that had taken her from him.  
  
He knew instantly why everyone, even Lord Zedd, feared Crayan. Tall and huge, the dreaded demon was not so much ugly as intimidating. With an aura that blazed strength and power, a manner that shouted no mercy and eyes that burned a deep red of fire, Crayan was every creature's nightmare.  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
Anger shot through his blood and his veins like poison, removing from him any element of fear or consideration. All he could think about was what this demon had done to his Kimberly, and he was going to make him pay.  
  
"You may just have to die for it, Ranger," Crayan drawled, amused. "You cannot fight me."  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow. "No? Let's see then, shall we?"  
  
He leaped up and threw a flying kick at Crayan's face. The demon stumbled back, but whipped out with his arms to grab Jason's foot and yank it downwards so that the ex-Ranger fell with a crash to the cold ground.  
  
There was an anguished cry from Kimberly, and that was all the encouragement Jason needed. Leaping to his feet, he launched into a series of martial arts moves from his Ranger days.  
  
But Crayan was the toughest opponent yet. Five minutes passed, and Jason was growing tired. His forehead was cut and blood poured from his arm where his Ranger suit had been slashed by one of the demon's deadly claws. Without his helmet, Jason had no extra power.  
  
"Pity you didn't think ahead, huh, Ranger?" Crayan laughed as Jason stumbled backwards, reeling from a harsh blow to the jaw.  
  
Jason felt that surge of angry adrenaline again and he whirled around, his entire body lifting off the ground as he launched a powerful kick-and-punch at Crayan, breaking the demon's gruesome nose and causing him to gasp for air.  
  
But it couldn't go on forever. Jaosn felt his energy slowly draining. Any other warrior would have been massacred a long time ago, but his need to get Kimberly to safety and his love for her kept him going.  
  
But as her voice faded into whispery sobs of fear for him, his own life force began to diminish - and Crayan began to win.  
  
Just as it seemed that all was lost, and that Kimberly and Jaosn would be trapped in that vortex, dead and alone, something strange happened.  
  
In a blinding flash of light, the vortex shattered and Jason, Crayan and Kimberly's fragile soul lay in a patch of grass - in a cave.  
  
Crayan gasped: "This cannot be!"  
  
A glow appeared in the entrance of the cave, and eight beams of light shone into the grass. Jason watched, incredulous, as the light became two yellow beams, two red, one blue, one pink, and two black.  
  
The colours faded and there stood eight Power Rangers.  
  
"How - ?" Jason choked on his words, unable to believe what he was seeing.  
  
For there were Tommy in Red, Adam in Black, Kat in Pink and Tanya in Yellow - four of the present Zeo Rangers. Then there was Rocky, who seemed to be in his original suit of Red (Jason had his Blue after all). But also, amazingly, standing there were Billy in his original Blue, Zack is his original Black, and Trini is her original yellow.  
  
The Mighty Morphin Rangers were back.  
  
"Impossible!" Crayan screamed in anguish. "How can this be? Nine Rangers?"  
  
"Ten, actually," the spirit of Kimberly staggered to her feet. "Even a soul, Crayan, has the power of the Ningette within her. With all the Rangers, past and present here, you will be destroyed."  
  
In a blur of power and a scream of agony, Crayan was blasted from ten different directions by beams of suddenly glowing light.  
  
His body burst into a million pieces.  
  
The light faded, and the Rangers looked at one other.  
  
"Why?" Jason asked, his arm sliding around Kimberly, because she looked very weak and faint.  
  
Trini smiled. "It takes a lot for a best friend to walk away," she said, her eyes on Kimberly. "And I managed to do it. I wasn't going to do it again."  
  
"Sometimes," Rocky said, patting Jaosn on the shoulder, "All it takes is a little hope."  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
The Rangers glanced at each other, and Billy grinned. "Lord Zedd supplied enough power to the Command Centre to restore it completely. He told Zordon where you had gone."  
  
Tanya seemed disgusted. "Never thought I'd be grateful to that creep."  
  
"Consider it even, Tanya," Jason smiled, staring out of the save entrance at the sky, where a twinkle of black light seem to wink at him. "We owe each other a debt neither can ever repay, and yet, we both seemed to have repaid it."  
  
"Come on," Zack said, his eyes on Kimberly's translucent face. "Let's get her home."  
  
** TBC.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I hope this was a good climax to the action of the story. A little more to come (the story is almost over, though - waaah). Please review and let me know what you think . . .  
  
[~Skimboardergurl (spelling?) - thanks a lot for wishing me luck in school; I think I'm gonna need it~] 


	10. Now, Tomorrow and Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers (*Sob*)!  
  
** *  
  
To Hell and Back -  
  
Chapter Ten: Now, Tomorrow and Forever  
  
* **  
  
Zordon and Alpha were waiting anxiously when the nine Power Rangers beamed in, Jason carrying a very pale spirit of Kimberly in his arms.  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi ayi ayi!" Alpha squeaked in horror. "Lay her over her body, Jason. I need to fuse the body and soul."  
  
Jason obeyed, the worry and fear evident in his eyes. What if she didn't wake up once her soul returned to her body? What if she really was dead?  
  
Alpha turned to the computers and he and Billy began to punch in a series of codes. The Rangers stood around, waiting nervously.  
  
"Proceed, Alpha," Zordon resounded when Alpha glanced at him to check if it was all right to administer the electric fusion on Kimberly. "Stand back, Jason, you're too close."  
  
Jason reluctantly allowed Billy to pull him gently backwards. Alpha muttered a few things under his breath and pressed a button on the system.  
  
Instantly, a brilliant cord of electricity shot out of tubes by the stretcher and enveloped Kimberly's body in a cage of electric beams that crackled and sizzled. Jason winced and had to be restrained by Billy and Rocky when the soul of Kimberly uttered a scream, but soon her voice died away.  
  
And then it was all over.  
  
Her body lay motionless on the flat bed, her soul safely fused back within her.  
  
No one said a word. There was nothing they knew to say. They just stared at the body of their teammate and friend and waited . . . waited for some sign that she would return to them; all of her.  
  
Minutes passed, and there was nothing.  
  
"Kim . . ." Jason begged softly, his voice painfully tight and choked.  
  
"Dammit, Kim!" Rocky yelled. "Wake up!"  
  
Billy reached out and tried to gently slap some life into Kimberly's face, but there was no movement.  
  
Tears were beginning to return to Aisha and Kimberly. Trini turned her face into Zack's shoulder and the others suspected she had broken down sobbing again.  
  
Jason wasn't going to accept it.  
  
"No!" he growled forcefully and moving forward, lifted Kimberly's upped body into his arms and looked down close into her face. "Wake up." He whispered softly into her ear. "Please, Kimmie, wake up for me. Do it for us . . . come back to me."  
  
And then -  
  
Her eyelids flickered.  
  
"Kim!" Adam yelled, his usual calm completely shattered. "Trini, she's waking up!" he told the original distraught Yellow Ranger.  
  
And she did wake up. Slowly, her eyes opened and she blinked in the sudden lights of the Command Centre. Confusion flashed across her face and then realization. Her eyes met Jason's and he saw elation cross them.  
  
A smile tugged at her mouth. "You're here. It's about damn time, Scott."  
  
***  
  
The Youth Centre was the location for the huge party thrown in celebration of Kimberly's return. There was not one person who wasn't truly happy that night, and they showed it with rocking music and non-stop dancing.  
  
Zordon and Alpha had send a memory wave throughout the city, so that those who had believed Kim was dead, had no memory of any of it. Only the Rangers knew exactly how much they, and their 'little sister', had gone through.  
  
"Wow, Kim!" Rocky whistled, grinning at the original Pink Ranger as she walked towards him in a sexy black dress. "Lookin' good!"  
  
"Gee, thanks, Rock," she chuckled. "Where's Aisha?"  
  
Rocky pointed in the direction of where Jason was being mobbed by Aisha, Trini, Kat, Adam, Billy AND Zack. Tommy still hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"What's that about?" Kimberly asked, surprised at the gathering that seemed to be causing poor Jason a severe headache.  
  
Rocky grinned. He knew perfectly well what they were saying to Jason, but there was no way he was going to tell Kim. "Just a few words of advice," he said casually, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "It's good to have to back, Kim." He added seriously, his eyes reflecting his absolute sincerity.  
  
Kimberly smiled at him. "It's hard to believe. Being home at last. Thanks for everything, Rocky. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and the others . . .and Jason most of all." Her eyes lit up as they rested on the handsome original Red Ranger.  
  
"I know that look." Rocky laughed. He looked at Jason too and smiled. "He seems to be getting into the blue thing. Black pants as always, but e isn't wearing that damned old red shirt of his."  
  
Jaosn was wearing a new blue shirt with half sleeves and buttons. Kimberly remembered how he'd looked in the Blue Ranger uniform and smiled.  
  
"Uh huh," Rocky smiled. "Why don't you get him alone and tell him what's behind that smile? It's about time you too got your act together."  
  
"You think?" Kim joked, grinning at her 'brother'. "Billy's been telling me the same thing."  
  
"Billy's smart."  
  
Kim couldn't help but laugh at that. She gave Rocky a hug and said: "All right, Rock, I'll get him alone - but only because of one reason."  
  
Rocky raised his eyebrows. "And what's that, Kimberly Hart?"  
  
"He looks so damned sexy in blue."  
  
***  
  
"I just can't believe you're here." Jason mumbled, smiling at her as she pulled him out into the deserted balcony of the Youth Centre.  
  
She grinned as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry, Jase, I'm real." She told him dryly. Her voice grew low as she added: "My feelings are real too."  
  
Jason looked into her eyes, his own shining. "And what feelings are those?" he asked quietly, tilting her chin slightly up.  
  
"I love you, Jase."  
  
That was all he needed. Covering the last of the distance between them, he let his mouth graze hers gently before deepening the kiss to one that fuelled every cell of desire and fire within him.  
  
Her arms wound around his neck and she could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage. How many times had she longed to be in Jason's arms like this?  
  
"I'm never going to go away again," he breathed shakily when they broke the kiss. "I don't think I could ever handle losing you."  
  
"Don't worry," she promised him, "I'll never leave you. You have me back, Jase. Heart, body and soul."  
  
He grinned and kissed her again. "That works both ways. Now, tomorrow and forever."  
  
**  
  
THE END  
  
**  
  
A/N: And so it's come to an end. Sorry for how long this update took (I HATE school) . . . I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, as much I liked writing it. Please review and let me know!! Catchya all soon in another story!  
  
Luv always,  
  
Me (*ViXeN*) 


End file.
